Resident Evil: Proyecto NeoNémesis
by Angelina Harkness
Summary: Han pasado 16 años desde Raccoon City, y el mundo se ha vuelto más peligroso que antes; los terroristas, armados con BOWs, amenazan gorbiernos para que cumplan sus deseos, pero estamos para deternerlos. Dispuestos a dar nuestras vidas, luchamos, pensado que siempre saldremos vivos, pero a veces lo inesperado puede pasar... OC, Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Ada Wong.
1. Una Muerte Inesperada

Hola! Soy Angelina Harkness y aquí les traigo mi primer Fanfic de Resident Evil, el segundo que escribo. He visto los videos del último juego de Resident Evil, Resident Evil 6, y me parece una gran juego, por lo que se me ocurrió escribir una Fanfic. Ambientado un año después de los eventos de Resident Evil 6, sigue la historía de mi primer OC, durante una investigación que le cambiará la vida; con Claire Redfield como su compañera, deberá viajar por el mundo para revelar los secretos de lo que parecer una conspiración global, durante la cual deberá decidir quién es amigo o enemigo, y enfrentar riesgos que podrían amenazar la vida de los que más quiere, entre ellos enfrentarse a un gran amigo y compañero.

Espero que disfruten el primer capítulo, que más adelante estaré subiendo más.

Capítulo Uno: Una Muerte Inesperada...

He perdido mucha sangre, a pesar de eso mi corazón late a gran velocidad, bombeando la sangre para suministrar de oxígeno mi cerebro y otros órganos vitales y así evitar que pierda la consciencia, sin mucho éxito; mi visión se vuelve borrosa, y los gritos y llantos se han convertido en simples ecos.

El Ustanak estaba a punto de matar a Claire de un golpe de su mano mecanizada (si a eso se le podía llamar mano), cuando corrí hacía ella y me interpuse entre el ataque y su destino. El golpe me envió contra unos andamios acomodados a frente a una pared de concreto sólido; el ataque fue tan fuerte, que no sólo atravesé los andamios, sino que también había grietas donde mi cuerpo había impactado con la pared. Cuando impacte contra la pared, pude oír, y sentir, como las vértebras de la parte baja de mi espalda y mi cadera se quebraban lentamente, una por una. Desde que fui lanzado por los aires hasta que caí en el suelo, el tiempo se volvió cada vez más lento, como si fuera en cámara lenta; Helena y algunos de mis hombres le disparaban al Ustanak, con la intención de detenerlo, pero sin éxito aparente, mientras que Claire corría hacia mí, gritando mi nombre, pero fue detenida por los J'avos que estaban bajo el mando de la mujer que había causado todo esto.

Intente levantarme, pero mi heridas me lo impedían, el dolor era intenso, y mis fuerzas se desvanecían conforme perdía más sangre. Mi enemiga notó mi intento por unirme de nuevo a la batalla y caminó hacía mi, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro y pistola en mano.

-Parece que el aclamado e "indestructible" prototipo Neo Némesis no están increíble como lo decían los archivos del Dr. Crion- Dijo mientras se acercaba hacía mí.

-Si me provocas lo suficiente, lo seré, si es eso lo que quieres- Le respondí.

-En el estado en el que estás, no sería muy recomendable, y más como se va a poner la situación- Levantó su pistola y apuntó hacía Claire- usas aquello que tienes dentro y la mato.

Sabía que se usaba mis habilidades, sería la muerte garantizada para Claire, y no sólo eso, detrás de Claire y los J'avos, el Ustanak vigilaba que Helena y mi soldados no intentarán nada, después de desarmarlos y tirarlos al suelo, no podía pelear, me rendí. Ella se dio cuenta de mi decisión, bajó el arma, se dirigió al Ustanak.

-Ustanak, ve por él- El Ustanak obedeció las órdenes de su ama y con pasos que hacían mover el suelo, se dirigió hacía el objetivo de su misión.

En el gran salón en el que se había llevado el ataque, aparte de nosotros, había una cantidad considerable de cadáveres, la mayoría de soldados del gobierno estadounidense, pero había un cadáver en especial que había llamado la atención de nuestros enemigos; no era un soldado, ni un civil… era una agente de la DSO, pero tampoco era un agente cualquiera, era una leyenda en su especialidad, había sobrevivido uno de los incidentes más grandes en la historia de Estados Unidos y el Mundo: Raccoon City; como he dicho, no era el cadáver de un agente cualquiera, no era más ni menos que el cadáver de Leon S. Kennedy.

El Ustanak se acercó hacia el cuerpo de Leon, el cual estaba apoyado sobre una columna y lo agarró con su fría garra de metal.

Lo último que vi antes de perder la consciencia fue Claire corriendo hacia mí, al mismo tiempo que gritaba por ayuda, mientras que mis enemigos se iban del gran salón, sobresaliendo el Ustanak cargando el cuerpo de Leon, mientras que la mujer, a la cual yo reconocí como la líder del grupo, la cual me había amenazado con matar a Claire, se despedía con un sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Mi nombre es James Hertford, nací el 5 de abril de 1972, tengo 42 años; cabello castaño y ojos azules, mido 1.85 m y peso 88 kg. Tuve una esposa y una hija, pero por desgracia murieron muchos años atrás. Soy un sobreviviente del incidente de Raccoon City ocurrido en el 1998, cuando el mundo vio el verdadero peligro de las armas biológicas. Trabajo para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos, al principio en la milicia, después como policía en Nueva York y en Raccoon City, y ahora como agente de la DSO, protegiendo a mi país, y al mundo, de cualquier amenaza bioterrorista que surja; mi compañera es Claire Redfield, hermana de Chris Redfield y también sobreviviente de Raccoon City. Junto a Claire, esta Leon Kennedy, viejo amigo mío y uno de los miembros fundadores de la DSO, años después de sobrevivir Raccoon City. He enfrentado de todo, desde hordas de personas enfurecidas hasta plagas de infectados y armas biológicas vivientes que parecen eternas, aún así el mundo esta en constante guerra, lo que me hace cuestionarme qué más la humanidad tiene que enfrentar para que todos podamos lograr la paz.


	2. Bali

Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo, porque aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.

Capítulo dos: Bali

25 de marzo de 2014

9:30 am

Bali, Indonesia

-Leon, recálcame por qué soy yo el que tiene que ir al frente mientras nos infiltramos en una antigua base militar con J'avos armados con pistolas y ametralladoras.

-Yo no soy el que sobrevive disparos de ametralladoras casi sin rasguño alguno, James.

-Entonces soy tu chaleco antibalas humano… genial, y yo pensaba que era tu compañero- Detrás de mí, Leon suelta una pequeña risa- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te oí reírte.

-Debemos ponernos serios, tenemos una misión que cumplir y personas que salvar.

La misión que nos fue asignada era rescatar a un grupo de 20 soldados estadounidenses de antigua base militar a la afueras de Bali, en Indonesia. La base había sido construida en los primeros años del siglo XX, como lugar de abastecimiento para las tropas estadounidenses durante la primera guerra mundial, también fue utilizada durante la segundo guerra mundial y durante la guerra de Vietnam; abastecía a las tropas de alimentos, armamento, municiones y otros elementos varios.

Después del desastre que resulto siendo la guerra de Vietnam, la base fue clausurada a finales de los años 80, no fue sino hasta principios del siglo XXI que el gobierno empezó a mandar grupos de soldados para retirar los suministros y el armamento de la base, pero un problema. Después de los eventos en Raccoon City, grupos terroristas alrededor del mundo se armaron con BOWs obtenidos de las ruinas de la destruida Corporación Umbrella; con ayuda de científicos en el mercado negro y de políticos corruptos, se desarrollaron versiones mejoradas de los BOWs ya existentes, como el Tyrant y el Némesis, y surgieron otros nuevos, como los J'avos. Con peligrosas armas en sus manos, los grupos terroristas empezaron a tomar ciudades y bases militares, para obtener suministros y armas para luchar contra el gobierno. Esta base no fue la excepción.

Durante la misión de limpieza, los soldados habían sido emboscados por J'avos los cuales tomaron la base y a los soldados como rehenes. Leon y yo, junto un grupo de 10 soldados especiales (aún en contra del ideal de Leon de que menos personas, menos vidas se pierden) fuimos enviados, no sólo para rescatar a los soldados, sino también para deshacernos del enemigo y destruir la base, para que no volviera a ser tomada por bioterroristas.

Habíamos logrado entrar a la base sin ser detectados por el enemigo y estábamos a punto de entrar al salón principal, donde se encontraban los rehenes y el enemigo, armado y listo para matar a cualquiera que entrara por la puerta. Estábamos armados, estábamos listos, solo faltaba atravesar esa puerta. Yo sería el primero, con Leon y el resto del grupo detrás de mí, me encargaría de matar a tantos enemigos como pueda y serviría de escudo humano, sabía que podía aguantar los disparos, más de los que un ser humano normal era capaz, sin importar el por qué.

-¿Listo James?- Leon preguntó, poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-Hoy es un buen día para morir, amigo mío.- Respondí, con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

Con pistola en mano, abrí la puerta de una patada. Los J'avos, al darse cuenta de mi presencia, voltearon hacía mí y, con armas en mano, empezaron a disparar. En respuesta, empecé a disparar, al igual que Leon y el resto del equipo, mientras que recibía los disparos. Ya había recibido disparos antes, sentir aquella sensación de calor que surge cuando una bala atravesando tu piel, la sangre saliendo por las heridas, el corazón latiendo a gran velocidad y la adrenalina fluyendo por mi cuerpo no eran sensaciones nuevas para mí.

1 hora después…

-A pesar de que nos conocemos desde hace ya varios años, todavía me sorprendes James.

Estaba sentado en la parte trasera de una de las camionetas de la BSAA, quien nos sirvió de apoyo al contener a J'avos que escaparon durante el ataque, vigilar el área de la base y a tratar a los heridos. Leon se acercó y se sentó junto a mí, mientras tomaba agua de una botella. Yo, por el otro lado, me estaba cambiando de camiseta, después de la emboscada a los J'avos, mi camiseta había sido convertida en retazos debido a la cantidad de disparos que había recibido.

-Era una de mis camisetas favoritas- dije, mientras sostenía lo que quedaba de ella.

-Una camisa por 20 soldados vivos es un sacrificio que se debe hacer, si es necesario- respondió Leon, quien me ofreció una botella de agua.

-Al menos estamos vivos…, y sin rasguños.

-Yo no diría eso si fuera tú.

Cuando terminamos de inmovilizar al enemigo, Leon y yo nos habíamos percatado que, debido a constante balacera, estaba sangrando gravemente de los orificios de bala, tanto de los que se podían ver a simple vista, como de los que estaban escondidos detrás de lo que me quedaba de camisa. A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, no perdimos la calma, simplemente dejamos que mis heridas sanaran como si nada hubiera pasado; para cuando Leon me acompañó en la camioneta, ya no había señales de balas en mi organismo.

Ya pasaron varios años desde que sucedió, exactamente hace ocho años, tenía 34 años. Estaban en una misión a la afueras de Berlín, en Alemania; era una misión conjunta de la DSO y BSA. 3 agentes de la DSO, incluyéndome, y 7 soldados de la BSAA, entre ellos mi hermano menor, Thomas "Tommy" Hertford, fueron asignados para cerrar una de las pocas bases de Corporación Umbrella que todavía se resistían a caer después de que la sede central en Raccoon City fuera destruida en 1998. La misión iba como había sido planeada, hasta que una explosión en uno de los laboratorios provocó pánico entre enemigos y aliados; la explosión había sido una trampa para capturar personas y así usarlas como conejos de indias para sus nuevos experimentos; nos capturaron a todos…


	3. Pasado Indeseado parte 1

Sorry por la tardanza, he estado algo ocupada: la fiestas, navidad, visitas de parientes... además estos días la falta de imaginación y la pereza me han invadido, aunque la motivación por subir más sobre la historia de James esta ganando por el momento la batalla._  
_

Antes de presentar el nuevo capítulo, un resumen de lo sucedido: James Hertford, mi OC y protagonista de la historia, es un agente experimentado de la DSO, sobreviviente de Raccoon City y amigo cercano de Leon S. Kennedy. Durante una misión de rescate casi suicida con Leon en Bali, James "milagrosamente" sobrevive después de sufrir heridas que podrían matar a un hombre normal. Después de cumplir la misión con gran éxito, James reflexiona un poco sobre los orígenes de su increible supervivencia...

La historia esta escrita desde el punto de vista de James, yo señalaré cuando esto cambie.

Si he cometido fallas ortográficas, me disculpan.

Algo que se me olvidó en los capítulos anteriores: Resident Evil **no** me pertenece, sino a Capcom.

Este capítulo es en el pasado, continuación del flashback que empecé al final del capítulo anterior, en el cual se explica un poco los orígenes del James de ha aparecido en los capítulos anteriores y como conoció a la mujer que casi causó el fin del mundo el RE6: Carla Radames.

Bueno aquí esta el capítulo tres, espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo tres: Pasado Indeseado, parte 1

_Ya pasaron varios años desde que sucedió, exactamente hace ocho años, tenía 34 años. Estaban en una misión a la afueras de Berlín, en Alemania; era una misión conjunta de la DSO y BSAA. 3 agentes de la DSO, incluyéndome, y 7 soldados de la BSAA, entre ellos mi hermano menor, Thomas "Tommy" Hertford, fueron asignados para cerrar una de las pocas bases de Corporación Umbrella que todavía se resistían a caer después de que la sede central en Raccoon City fuera destruida en 1998. La misión iba como había sido planeada, hasta que una explosión en uno de los laboratorios provocó pánico entre enemigos y aliados; la explosión había sido una trampa para capturar personas y así usarlas como conejos de indias para sus nuevos experimentos; nos capturaron a todos… _

Durante el tiempo que pase en las garras de Umbrella, aproximadamente uno años, no recuerdo bien, había perdido la noción del tiempo; no supe nada de mi hermano y del resto del equipo. Me mantenían encerrado en una habitación blanca, con cámaras y con solo una cama, almohada y cobija. Me habían despojado de mis pertenencias, incluida ropa y armas, y me hacían vestir un pijama blanco, con el código "NE-N-0001" en la espalda, no sabía lo que significaba ni me importaba, lo único que me importaba era escapar ese lugar, encontrar a mi hermano y los demás, y salir de ahí de una vez por todas. Todos los días me llevaban las tres comidas diarias y me permitían ducharme dos veces por semana en un baño vigilado por guardias armados, la privacidad era inexistente.

Al principio pensaba que simplemente me mantenía encerrado para evitar que hablara, esperando a que en algún momento de mi cautiverio un soldado de Umbrella viniera y me matara de un tiro, o que uno de sus científicos me inyectara algún virus que fuera capaz de matarme en segundos; todo cambio varios meses después de que nos capturaran.

Era un día normal, si se podía considerar normal; eran como las 8 de la mañana, había escuchado a unos guardas hablando a las afueras de mi celda, uno de ellos le contaba al otro que supuestamente era su día libre, pero que sus superiores lo llamaron a las 7 de la mañana y le dijeron que tenía que estar en las instalaciones en una hora para vigilarme. Había pasado media hora aproximadamente cuando la puerta se abrió y un empleado entró con mi desayuno en una bandeja de plástico; como parte del protocolo, cada vez que alguien entraba, tenía sentarme en mi cama, viendo hacía la puerta, con mis manos en mis rodillas para que los guardas vieran que no estaba armado, tenía que estar así hasta que la persona se fuera y los guardas cerraran la puerta. Después de que el empleado se fue, cogí la bandeja que había dejado en el suelo, junto con cubiertos y un vaso con agua, era lo mismo de siempre: una sustancia blancuzca que padecía ser avena, una tajada de pan y una manzana.

Había terminado mi desayuno cuando empecé a sentir una sensación extraña en mi estómago, como si algo hubiera surgido en su interior y empezara a esparcir por todo mi cuerpo. Un dolor punzante invadió mi ser e hizo que cayera al suelo de rodillas y empezara a gritar; los guardas notaron mi sufrimiento, pero en vez de buscar ayuda, llamaron al científico en jefe de esa base de Umbrella para viniera a ver que me estaba pasando. Deje de gritar y empecé a vomitar, al principio no distinguía que era lo que salía de mi boca, pero unos segundos después descubrí la cruda verdad, era sangre. Entré en pánico, intente detener el vómito tapándome la boca con mis manos, pero no sirvió de mucho, no podía parar de expulsar sangre de mi boca. Deje de pensar en aquellas sensaciones que me invadían cuando empecé a sentirme cada vez más débil, la pérdida de sangre debido al vómito había hecho que me pusiera pálido, perdiera mis fuerzas y empezará a desvanecerme; aparte de la debilidad que me invadía, había otro pensamiento que llenaba mi mente, _ya llego el momento de ponerle fin a mi vida de una vez por todas_.

Estaba en el suelo en posición fetal cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una mujer rubia con bata blanca, una científica, apareció frente a mí. Apenas tenía energías para levantar la mirada para intentar identificar quien era ella. Me sentía miserable, estaba en el suelo, incapaz de defenderme y sufriendo los estragos de lo que podría haber sido mi muerte; sudaba como si tuviera una fuerte calentura, y temblaba como si me muriera de frío. La mujer tuvo cuidado en acercarse a mí, alrededor mío el suelo blanco se había teñido de rojo debido a la sangre que había vomitado. Se hincó a mi lado y me observó sufrir por un par de segundos y sonrió, señal de que disfrutaba mi sufrimiento. Sacó una jeringa de uno de los bolsillos de un bata y se acercó más para inyectarme algo en el brazo.

El sudor y los temblores se convirtieron en convulsiones, el vómito de sangre que remplazado por una espuma similar al de un perro con rabia. El dolor punzante se había vuelto en una sensación de calor, una especie de calor que siente que te quema las entrañas y no se puede detener.

La científica se levantó y, sin alejar su vista de mí, se dirigió a los guardias que estaban esperando en la puerta.

-Avisen a los otros… Es hora de empezar.

Los guardias asintieron con la cabeza ante sus palabras y se alejaron de la habitación, en búsqueda de aquellas personas cuya identidad yo desconocía. La mujer se volvió a hincar a mi lado y, levantando su mano, acarició mi mejilla, como si intentará calmarme y terminar con las convulsiones. Por un momento volteó su mirada hacía la puerta y, volviéndola hacía mí, se dirigió con voz con tranquila:

- Sé que estas sufriendo y que piensas que vas a morir, pero tranquilo, no morirás, en cambio, vivirás y serás parte de algo mucho más grande que esta "pequeña" base de Umbrella, serás más fuerte y poderoso, pero ya no serás el mismo… - Su voz se había convertido en un eco, el cual se desvanecía conforme sonaba más lejano.

Todo se volvía cada vez más borroso conforme perdía la conciencia debido a lo débil que me encontraba, la espuma cesó de salir de mi boca y los espasmos involuntarios de mi cuerpo terminaron, el dolor punzante y el calor devorador extrañamente se convirtieron en un calor más amigable, como el calor que sientes cuando estar cerca de una chimenea en una día helado.

Justo antes de perder completamente la conciencia, cuando mi entorno se empezaba a convertir en un extenso y oscuro túnel sin fondo, logré levantar un poco mi cabeza del suelo con las pocas que me quedaban, para así lograr ver mejor aquella mujer que yo suponía era la causante de mi sufrimiento.

Lo último que pude ver fue su nombre en el gafete que llevaba en la bata blanca.

Carla Radames.

Cuando desperté estaba atado de las muñecas y los tobillos a una cama en habitación blanca llena de máquinas, algunas reconocí como máquinas propias de una hospital pero algunas eran tan extrañas que parecían salidas de una películas de terror. Además de las ataduras de cuero alrededor de mis extremidades, había seis agujas en mis brazos, tres en cada uno, conectadas a uno tubos transparentes, los cuales a su vez estaban conectados a dos máquinas iguales ubicadas a cada lado de mi cama las cuales tenían uno tanques con un líquido de color azulado; el líquido me era desconocido, pero su color me recordaba algo que había visto años atrás, pero que todavía no tenía claro su nombre.

No sabía que me iban hacer, pero sabía que no era bueno, por lo que busque alguna forma de liberarme. Al principio intente deslizar mi manos y pies a través de las muñequeras y tobilleras, no hubo éxito, estaban bien ajustadas. Pensé desatarlas moviendo mis brazos y piernas bruscamente, tampoco sin éxito y provocando que las agujas de mis brazos se soltaran un poca y me causan varios cortes superficiales. Para mi tercer intento decidí levantarme y realizar movimientos bruscos con la esperanzas de liberarme por la fuerza; revisé que solo estuviera en la habitación, tome una bocanada de aire y me levanté…

De pronto sentir un intenso dolor en mi espalda, muy similar al dolor punzante que había sentido después del "desayuno"; eran como si de un momento a otro te clavaran cientos de agujas en la espalda y las presionaran con fuerza contra tu piel, caí rendido en la cama.

Cuando el dolor se había disipado volví a intentarlo, pensé que simplemente se trataba de uno de los efectos de la inyección que aquella científica rubia me había dado. _Carla Radames._ Volví a levantarme y el dolor punzante volvió a invadir mi ser, caí otra vez, esta vez con una expresión de confusión en mi rostro. _¿De dónde viene este dolor? ¿De las jeringas en mis brazos? No puede ser, el dolor empieza en mi espalda, además las heridas en mis brazos son superficiales…_ Mientras me preguntaba el origen de aquel dolor, noté una ventana en la pared que se encontraba a mi derecha, era la clase de ventanas que se utilizaban en las estaciones de policía para las salas de interrogación: podías ver hacía dentro del cuarto pero no podías ver hacía afuera de él. _Si le pongo atención a mi reflejó en el vidrio cuando me levante tal vez pueda ver qué me esta causando el dolor en la espalda. Esto me va a doler…_

Volví a levantarme, esta vez con mi mirada en el vidrio. A diferencia de las dos veces anteriores, el dolor no fue tan intenso debido a que mi mente no estaba enfocada en ello, en cambio me enfoqué en ver el origen del dolor; cuando lo vi pensé que estaba en un película de terror, pero sabía que era real.

Agujas… Diez agujas de 15 cm de longitud clavadas en parejas a lo largo de toda mi columna a una profundidad suficiente para causar dolor sin necesidad de llegar a la médula espinal. Al igual que las agujas en mis brazos, estas estaban conectadas a tubos transparentes conectados a las mismas máquinas. _¿Qué están haciendo conmigo? ¿Qué es ese líquido en esos tanques? ¡¿En qué diablos me van a convertir?'_

Con una expresión que mezclaba miedo y confusión en mi rostro caí completamente rendido en la cama mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría y entraban cinco científicos, entre ellos Carla Radames. Se acercaron un poco, me rodearon y revisaron mis signos vitales antes de dirigirme la palabra:

-Parece que ya te diste cuenta de las agujas en tu espalda… Tu ritmo cardiaco esta elevado y hay miedo en tu mirada- Dijo uno de ellos, un hombre de 60 años aproximadamente, con cabello canoso, piel arrugada, espalda un poco jorobada y unos lentes de vidrio grueso; era el más viejo de los cinco. -Lo siento Sr. Hertford, pero ya lo hemos intentado varias veces y no hay forma de evitar el dolor en este procedimiento.

-¡Basta de tonterías! No le pidas disculpa, Crion; es sólo un sujeto más con el cual vamos a experimentar.-Otro científico, tal vez un par de años menor que anciano científico, le reclama. Era un hombre calvo, de tez pálida, con manchas oscuras en sus mejillas y grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, más delgado y jorobado que el primero. –Aparte de eso, mírale el lado positivo, si nuestros cálculos son correctos, esta vez sí lograremos crear al Neo Némesis.

Némesis.

Un imagen aparece ante mis ojos: un monstruo, una bestia musculosa y corpulenta enviada a Raccoon City por la Corporación Umbrella para eliminar a los sobrevivientes de la masacre ocurrida en 1998: El Némesis.

-Calma Edward, Thomas tiene razón en algo: hay que explicarle a Sr. Hertford que le va a suceder antes de que deje de ser el mismo.- Intervino Radames.

Con los veteranos científicos calmados, Carla les hace una señal a los otros dos científicos para que vayan en busca de algo, luego se acercó más y, viéndolo minuciosamente, reviso mi brazo izquierdo, después vio el derecho.

-Son heridas superficiales, ya sanaran- Vio hacia abajo, notando la sangre debajo de la cama a la que estaba atado- Las heridas de la espalda tardarán un poco más.

Notando que los dos científicos ya habían vuelto, se acercó de nuevo a "Thomas" y "Edward" y recibió lo pedido de las manos de sus compañeros, los cuales se retiraron.

-Antes de iniciar, le explicaremos lo que va a pasar- Dirige su mirada a Thomas y Edward- Bueno **yo** le explicaré lo que va pasar, para evitar cualquier otra discusión que pueda retrasar la agenda establecida- Revisa los datos que le había facilitado uno de sus compañeros, toma algo de uno de los bolsillos de sus bata y me lo muestra-  
¿Sabe qué es esto?- Era una tubo de vidrio con lo que parecía ser como una doble hélice con un líquido azulado en su interior.

De pronto vino a mi mente aquel nombre; el nombre de una de las armas biológicas más peligrosa de la existencia, un arma que supuestamente había sido erradicada tiempo atrás… el arma que ella tenía en su mano, frente a mis ojos.

-El virus-T- Estaba sorprendido- Se supone que fue erradicado junto con el virus-G en la masacre de Raccoon City en el '98.

-Bueno, eso es mentira como puede ver- Contempla el tubo y su contenido, después los deja en una mesa cercana- esta es la única muestra de virus-T puro que queda… por otro lado, el virus-G también fue sobrevivió, pero no en su estado puro, pregúntele a Sherry Birkin. _Sherry Birkin…_-Vuelve a revisar los datos- Nosotros hemos sido capaces de crear más muestras y modificarlas a partir de la muestra que le mostré, un ejemplo de ellos son los tanques a los que están conectadas sus agujas…- Notó el miedo y la sorpresa en mis ojos- El líquido de los tanques es una versión modificada basada en la fórmula del virus-T utilizada para crear al Némesis.

-Entonces me van ha convertir en un monstruo sobre-desarrollado sin mente que andará matando a los que le programen en el cerebro- Aparente no estar asustado, aunque por dentro el miedo invade mi ser.

No, no te convertiremos es un horrible monstruo como lo era el Némesis- continuó- El némesis era así porque fue creado a partir de un Tyrant al cual se le inyectó el virus-T modificado, el Neo Némesis es diferente: en vez de usar un cuerpo muerto, se usa uno vivo.- Con un gesto le ordena a sus viejos compañeros que empiecen el procedimiento.- Para el Tyrant y el Némesis, se necesitaba modificar los cuerpos para que fueran capaces de soportar el hecho de "volver a la vida" y luchar en el campo de batalla, por eso la apariencia corpulenta y grotesca de ambos, en cambio, en el Neo Némesis, como el cuerpo esta vivo, no es necesario modificarlo para aguantar, sino que el propio virus-T le da cierta resistencia, aparte de dotarle de otras habilidades- Lo explicaba con una tranquilidad que parecía que se sentía orgullosa convirtiendo personas en monstruos- Fuerza, velocidad y resistencia física aumentadas, sentidos de la vista y el oído agudizados, capacidad de regeneración celular acelerada... las habilidades necesarias para el **cazador perfecto**.

"Thomas" y "Edward" se acercaron a las dos máquinas que se encontraban a mi lado y tocando un par de botones, el líquido de los tanques, el virus-T, empezó a pasar a través de los tubos hacia las agujas clavadas en mis brazos y espaldas.

Como dije anteriormente, James, - Carla continuó- el contenido de esos tanques es un virus-T utilizado para crear a la Némesis, el cual le inyectaremos a través de las agujas con las cuales a estado peleando; al principio no dolerá, pero conforme el virus invada su ser sentirá un ardor que aumentará de forma constante. –Observa como el virus líquido alcanza las agujas y entra lentamente en mi cuerpo – Por desgracia cualquier cosa que pueda calmar el ardor y el dolor, como morfina o calmantes, puede afectar el proceso, por lo que tendrá que vivirlo en carne viva, lo siento –Se notaba su sarcasmo al pedirme disculpas.

Los tres científicos se retiran de la habitación, primero "Thomas" después "Edward" y por último Carla, quien cierra la puerta, despidiéndose de mí con una sonrisa.

El ardor del que habló Radames empezó como un cosquilleo que se hacía más intenso y doloroso cada minuto, haciéndose insoportable. Me retorcía con fuerza en la cama, intentaba liberarme de las ataduras y gritaba a todo pulmón, aquel ardor me consumía y hacía que todo mi cuerpo sufriera sin interrupción.

_Y ese fue el comienzo… _

_Así fue como me convertí en el prototipo Neo Némesis… _

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, intentaré subir lo más pronto posible...

Gracias a todos los que han comentado a través de reviews y los que están siguiendo mi fanfic :)

Buenas Noticias! Ahora, al final de cada capítulo, pondré un pequeño adelanto del próximo, para que esten algo preparados o para plantear sus teorías de lo que vendrá; pero antes de poner el adelanto del cap. 4, quiero hacer una aclaraciones:

- El capítulo uno y la muerte de Leon: ¡Tranquilos y tranquilas fans de Leon! Que la muerte todavía no ha tocado a su puerta. Al momento de escribir el primer capítulo, me inspire en el preludio de RE6 en el hecho de que se ambienta más adelante en la campaña de Leon, por lo que este capítulo se ambiente más adelante en la historia (dos o tres capítulos después de este), eso significa que falta mucho para que el rubio dé su último respiro... aunque no hay que dejarse confiar por las apariencias: recuerden que el Ustanak se lo lleva... algo quieren de él.

- La mujer malvada misteriosa: aparte de los muerte de Leon, aparece una mujer misteriosa, que amenaza con matar a Claire y que al parecer tiene bajo su mando un considerable cantidad de J'avos y al Ustanak. Bueno, confirmo de una vez que no es Ada ni su gemela malvada Carla Radames, aunque ambas aparecerán en la historia: la primera ayudará a James y Claire y revelará datos sobre lo que esta ocurriendo, y la segunda aparecerá, por el momento, en flashbacks (como en este capítulo) y no como Ada Wong; la mujer malvada misteriosa es otro OC en el que esta pensando últimamente, por lo que les pido su ayuda para definir la identidad de este personaje, estoy abierta a sugerencias sobre apariencia, personalidad y nombres.

Con las cartas en la mesa, aquí esta el adelanto del capítulo 4.

Capítulo cuatro: Cambio de Camiseta

Después de su misión en Bali, James y Leon viajan de vuelta a Estados Unidos, donde les asignan misiones distintas y sus camino se separan... por ahora. Además... cómo James y Clarie se conocieron, la corta conversación de Leon con un J'avo egocentrista, y cómo un escape de un prisión controlada por terroristas lleva a una pelea a muerte contra alguien que ya estaba muerto.


End file.
